It's Not A Cover Anymore
by Doodle6721
Summary: Sick and tired of fighting off the Circle of Cavan, Cammie wishes she had a normal lie. Guess this spy-in-training never heard the phrase, "Be careful what you wish for..."     ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION! This is a revised version of my orginal story. I've read over my old one and it's not exactly going were I wanted it to. I want her to try a normal life for a while and in the old version she tries to jump right back into Gallagher. So... yeah, not working.  
>Yes, some things have changed since the first story... though these first few chapters should mainly be exact copies. But starting with chapter 3 (yet to be added) this story will start showing a new plot.<br>I hope you enjoy these changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The following quotation in italics is from <strong>**Only the Good Spy Young****, it was written by Ally Carter not me.  
><strong>

_"He should be awake by now, shouldn't he? He's never going to wake up."  
>"Of course he is."<br>"This is never going to be over."  
>"Of course it is."<br>"This is—"_

"—all my fault!"

"Cammie don't say that," Zach said softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

Normally I would have thought it was sweet. But tonight was different. Tonight I shrugged my shoulder and stepped farther away from him. My eyes drifted upward staring out the window, gazing at the star-filled sky. "If it weren't for me," I took a deep breath, "Solomon wouldn't be in a coma right now, you wouldn't have been hurt, and the damn Circle of Cavan wouldn't be hurting everyone I love."

"Cammie, we're spies. We deal with getting hurt. It's part of our job description." I could feel Zach coming closer, but I didn't dare peel my eyes off of the sky. "This is the spy life, the life we all chose."

"Sometimes I regret that choice," I whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Zach to hear.

"Cammie… don't say—"

"Sometimes I wish I were normal."

I stared deeper into the night. Off to the right was Orion's belt. An airplane just passed the Big Dipper. Slowly, I closed my eyes and drew in some air. "Oh God, I wish I were normal," I said to myself as I exhaled.


	2. Chapter 1

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I was woken up by a familiar voice, "Cammie, wake up. Wake up, it's time for school." Reluctantly I opened my very sleepy eyes, only to be met with something I certainly didn't want to face this early in the morning. Shock consumed me as I gazed around the icy blue walls of what looked like a regular teenage girl's bedroom. I'm pretty sure, scratch that, I was <em>positive<em> I fell asleep in my dorm last night and not on this queen-sized bed.

I must have looked petrified because my mom looked at me concerned, "Honey what's wrong?" She tucked a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong? Where am I?"

"Cammie, what do you mean where are you? You're home, in your room." She glanced down at her silver wrist watch. "Did you hit your head?"

I nodded my head, words unable to form sentences at this point.

"Well, take it easy today. We leave for school in forty-five minutes."

My internal clock said it was only 6:32. "Mom, classes at Gallagher start at eight."

__Mom sat down on my bed and stared at me, looking very concerned. "How hard did you hit your head? You seem out of it this morning."

"I think I am out of it," I agreed as I slid out from under the black and white striped comforter.

"Well, no matter how out of it you are, you're going to school. Be downstairs by seven and I'll drive you to Rosewood."

This got my attention. "Why am I going there?"

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "We agreed last week that being home schooled wasn't the best option for you so I enrolled you in public school. Now, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day." She turned around and head downstairs leaving me in the room speechless.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the Silver BMW, and walked towards the home of the fighting pirates. The school was a large brick building; two stories high with a tall flagpole next to the Roseville High School sign.<p>

"Well," I thought to myself, "let's try this out."

After this morning's initial shock, I have gather information about my current situation.

**Things I've Learned About My 'New' Life  
><strong>_a list by Cammie Morgan_

1. I have a gray tabby named Suzie.

2. I was home schooled but now attend Roseville High School

3. I live just 3 houses down from my ex boyfriend, Josh Abrams.

4. My mother is a lawyer.

5. My father went MIA, while serving the military in Iraq.

6. I take karate on Tuesday and Thursday nights.

7. I'm no longer a spy.

8. I'm a normal teenage girl.

I walked through the front doors and into what seemed like the main office. The elderly lady smiled at me from behind the wooden desk. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Cameron Ann Morgan. Today is my first day and I was wondering if I may get a copy of my schedule," I said politely. Madame Dabney would have been proud.

"Oh, of course! It will be just a minute." She leaned in closely so she could see the computer screen. After 2 minutes and 8 seconds of searching through the school database she was able to find my name and print out my schedule.

I pushed back out the doors and into the empty hallway. "Great, I'm late," I thought to myself.

"105… 106…107..." I counted, finally finding my Math classroom. When I walked into the room, all eyes were on me. Not the most ideal situation for a chameleon.

"You must be Cameron! Hello, I'm Mrs. Holland," the women at the front of the classroom smiled at me. She looked to be about 27. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. She wore white pants, with a plum silk shirt and she had on a pair of black heels that looked like something Macey had once tried to shove onto my feet.

"Hi, I go by Cammie," I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, Cammie, why don't you take the seat next to Josh?" My eyes widened as she pointed across the room to my ex.


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY chapter 2!  
>Expect chapter 3 next week at the earliest.<br>ENJOY... review!**

* * *

><p>I slowly inched over to my seat in the third row. "Hey," I mouthed as I slid into my seat. Josh's eyes danced from his desk to me and then back to his desk.<p>

"Hey..." he muttered, barely even moving his lips. Okay, so apparently we didn't end things on a good note.

I scanned the 15 by 20 foot room. The kid in front of me was falling asleep, drool dripping from his lips. A blonde haired boy wearing a New York Giants jersey was passing love notes with the skinny cheerleader next to him. The cheerleader was wearing a red and white uniform that showed a little too much skin if you asked me, her blonde hair was straightened and hiding her face. Josh was tapping his pencil on the desk, staring angrily at the guy. The cheerleader giggled at whatever the note had said and ran her manicured fingers through her hair. I was able to see that she was none other than DeeDee.

I tried piecing puzzle together, now completely giving up on whatever was on the board. Josh is angry with me and with New-York-Giants-Guy, who seems to have a thing with DeeDee. When did I enter this love triangle and how the hell do I get out?

* * *

><p>With only 13 minutes and 47 seconds left in lunch I took my tray and started walking though the rows of tables.<p>

"Hey, Cutie! Why don't you take a seat next to me?" A jock called over to me as I brushed past him. "Fine! Keep walking, but meet me at the playground in five, got some ideas!" he winked at me. His best friend gave him a high five as he stuffed a burrito down his throat.

I looked from table to table. Now, I can handle rappelling down fifty foot buildings, hacking the CIA to study classified files, and finding hidden passageways, but finding somewhere to sit at Roseville was a task not even I was prepared for.

"Do you want to sit here?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that you've been walking around for a little bit, and you look kind of stupid. It's your first day, right?"

"Yeah," I murmured to the athletic brunette. I sat across from her and stared at my mac and cheese.

"I'm Sarah, you must be Cameron."

"Cammie. Nice to meet you," I smiled. "So I'm guessing the food here isn't exactly edible." I tried cutting my piece of chicken but it was solid as a rock.

"No, and that's why I pack my lunch," she laughed, patting her brown paper bag. "I also see that you've met Austin. He's the douche bag over there," she jerked her thumb over to the table full of jocks, "that's meeting you at the playground. Oh, and it looks like you're late." Sarah looked down at her invisible watch and smirked at me.

"Oh well, guess he'll have to play on the teeter-totter all by himself."

Sarah laughed. "So, tell me about yourself."

I sipped my milk and took a couple potato chips out of the bag on my tray. "As for my life story, I've been home schooled my whole life but that wasn't exactly working out, thus my enrollment here at Roseville. I live in town with my mom and my cat, Suzie. I dated Josh Abrams. I—"

"Oh, you're _that_ Cammie!" Sarah said cutting me off. "Based off of what I heard you dumped him. I think it had to deal with the fact DeeDee liked Josh and you felt like you were hurting her by going out with him? They went out a week later, right?"

"Right," I nodded, pretending I had any clue about what she had just said. "What happened to him and DeeDee, anyway?" I raised my eyebrows before finishing off the rest of my milk.  
>"Dillon happened." I scrunched my eyes together; Sarah stuffed a piece of peanut butter and jelly sandwich into her mouth. While she attempted to choke down her peanut butter, Sarah continued. "Raging party, too many drinks, making out in the shadowy corner of the room with the wrong guy..."<p>

"So, basically your typical teenage soap opera?"

"If this was a soap opera DeeDee would be pregnant with Josh's baby, Dillon would be dealing with an overwhelming drug problem, you would be living a double life," I couldn't help but cringe when she said this. "And I, I would be the school slut that tells it like it is."

"Sounds intense."

The lunch bell rang, telling me that I have gym class next. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Sarah laughed to herself as she snatched her lunch bag off the table and headed toward the exit. When she reached the door she looked back at me and grinned, "Welcome to Roseville High."


End file.
